Bang, Bang
by RedApple435
Summary: Everything tumbled upside down for Elphaba and Glinda when they were in the cornfields. But... what if Fiyero pulled the trigger? What would this bizarre, unexpected twist of fate mean for everyone?


A figure swept through the Gale Force, startling both the guards and the two witches. His face was one of pure anger.

"Let the green girl go!"

Glinda and Elphaba gawked at the unbelievable sight before them. "_Fiyero?! How in Oz…"_ Elphaba screeched, gaping at the newly elected Captain of the Guard in disbelief. The green witch fervently tried to wrench herself out of the soldiers' grasp, but they only tightened their grip and held her back even further. Glinda could only collapse in shock as she watched her former fiancee point the gun threateningly at the guards.

The Gale Force quickly made a move to attack the prince. "Let her go!" Fiyero ordered, before swinging the gun towards Glinda, "or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain!"

Glinda's heart shattered and her voice was laced with desperation. "Fiyero, no…"

Fiyero hardened his features, still pointing the lethal weapon at Glinda. "I said let her go! Elphaba, go now!"

"No!" Elphaba cried, "not without you!"

Glinda bit back a sob. "Fiyero—"

_Bang._

The bullet whizzed through the air and plunged into Glinda's chest. Blood spurted in all directions. Glinda's mouth was open in a silent scream of pain. "Fi—Fiy—"

She crumpled down onto the earth in a twist of agony and sorrow. Glinda took sharp, erratic breaths as she clutched her chest in anguish. The vital fluid trailed down her beautiful ballgown, staining it crimson. Glinda wasn't sure which pain hurt the most; the physical pain, or the emotional pain. Her own _fiancee, _(although former), had shot her. Was she worth so little to him? Was she just a distraction so insignificant, that he would kill her without a second thought? Glinda had been desperately clinging to him all these years, trying to somehow make him love her as she has loved him. But he never did. He never loved her and never will. Glinda winced as Elphaba's words were thrown back at her. The words she yelled to her merely a few minutes ago. Glinda coughed and wheezed as all the pain and anguish she had ignored over the past few years resurfaced. The pain of lying to all of Oz about her best friend while wearing that damn fake smile she hated so much. The pain of Fiyero never loving her. It was too much. All too much.

Glinda screamed.

* * *

The moment Elphaba saw Fiyero pull the trigger, all hell broke loose. She saw Glinda's eyes widen in shock and betrayal. She saw her fall to the ground. And the blood. All the blood. So much blood. She barely noticed that the guards had let go of her and now she was on her knees, her eyes focused on the blood-clad figure of Glinda. She barely noticed that the guards completely abandoned her, the guards which were now focused on torturing the person she loved. Fiyero too, was in shock as he just witnessed what he had done. He shot Glinda. He freaking _shot _Glinda. He bared no resistance as the Gale Force dragged him towards his death.

Elphaba's lips quivered. Her shaky hands dug into the dirt as she hauled herself next to her best friend. Glinda's eyes were barely open and glazed over, and the blood that had pooled onto the ground stained her emerald hands red. The scene almost felt unreal. "G..Glinda?" she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Glinda…s..say something….please… G-Glinda?"

Nessa. Doctor Dillamond. Fiyero. Fiyero. Glinda. Glinda. **Glinda**.

"No.. no, no, no, please…" Elphaba sobbed. She brought up her hands and pressed onto the wound as her tears dripped onto Glinda's face.

But nothing changed. Glinda's eyes were still blank, her body unmoving.

"Why…" Elphaba whispered, her shoulders shaking with every sob. "Why… WHAT IN OZ HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! HAVEN'T YOU TORMENTED ME ENOUGH?!"

Elphaba wrenched the Grimmerie that was hidden under her cloak and relentlessly pawed through the pages. Elphaba let out another scream of anguish and fury. She had lost everything. In one day, three people had been cruelly ripped away from her. She desperately tore through the Grimmerie, not caring that some pages were getting damaged in the process. The guards could come back and kill her or torture her for all she cared. Every person that she has treasured has meet their end in the worst of all possible ways. And Fiyero. How could she even think about Fiyero? How could he even manage to point the gun at— Elphaba shook her head. Glinda was… was..

Elphaba retched. Her mind was in a tangled mess and the jumbled words of 'no good deed goes unpunished' was bouncing around in every corner of her sanity. If Glinda was gone, then the least she can do was to save Fiyero, if he wasn't already dead. Elphaba's tormented gaze flickered over to her Glinda. "You'll be alright," she whispered as she stroked Glinda's beautiful blonde locks, "you'll be alright, Glinda. I promise. I promise."

**Wow... that was the darkest fic I've ever written... O.O Continue? **


End file.
